marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity Gauntlet
The Infinity Gauntlet is a powerful Dwarven glove owned by Thanos, who used it to channel the powers of the six Infinity Stones. It was later recreated by Tony Stark through the use of Stark Tech nanotechnology, being able to shift size to accommodate its user, but lacking the original's durability. History Odin's Vault ]] A right-handed Infinity Gauntlet, complete with replicas of the Infinity Stones, was kept in Odin's Vault, guarded by the Destroyer.Thor During her takeover of Asgard, Hela came across this Infinity Gauntlet and declared it to be a fake, knocking it off its pedestal. It was presumably destroyed along with Asgard during Ragnarök.Thor: Ragnarok Forging of a New Gauntlet at Nidavellir with his new Gauntlet]] After his minions failed him, Thanos decided to collect the Infinity Stones himself.Avengers: Age of Ultron Mid-credits Scene Thanos went to Nidavellir and forced the Dwarves to construct the Infinity Gauntlet for him. Once they had done so, the Mad Titan proceeded to exterminate the entire Dwarven race. Only Eitri, the king of the Dwarves, was spared, although Thanos destroyed his hands by smelting them in metal, ensuring he could never create anything further on his own.Avengers: Infinity War Infinity War about to use the Power Stone to destroy the Statesman]] Thanos brandished the Infinity Gauntlet on his left arm, inserting the stones one-by-one as soon as he acquired them. Upon acquiring the Power Stone from the Nova Corps Vault on Xandar, Thanos attacked the Statesman. Thanos used the Power Stone to torture Thor in order to force Loki to give up the Space Stone. Thanos then inserted it into the Gauntlet and used it to block Loki's attempted attack before strangling and killing him. Thanos then used the Power Stone to destroy the ship while opening a portal with the Space Stone so he and his children could escape. Thanos soon ventured to Knowhere, acquiring the Reality Stone from the Collector and inserting it into the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos used the Stone to trick the Guardians of the Galaxy by conjuring an illusion of himself interrogating the Collector. After he revealed his true self, Thanos incapacitated Drax and Mantis, stopped Star-Lord's desperate attempt to kill Gamora and left with his daughter via the Space Stone. Back on the Sanctuary II, Thanos used the Power and Space Stones to torture Nebula by slowly pulling apart her cybernetics, forcing Gamora to give up the location of the Soul Stone, revealed to be Vormir. At Vormir, he and Gamora encountered the Stonekeeper, and upon realizing he must sacrifice the one he loved, Thanos tearfully threw Gamora off a cliff to her death (after stopping her attempted suicide with his use of the Reality Stone) to acquire the Soul Stone. After inserting it into the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos traveled to Titan to collect the last two from the Black Order. revealing the past beauty of Titan with the Reality Stone]] Upon arriving on his homeworld, Thanos was confronted by half the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, who attacked him with the intent of removing the Infinity Gauntlet from his hand. Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to destroy the pillar dropped by on him Iron Man and turned it to a swarm of black crystals that he sent at the ironclad Avenger, as well as sending out blasts of energy at Star-Lord, although they were dodged. Doctor Strange soon realized that Thanos had to clench his fist for the Gauntlet to work and had the Cloak of Levitation restrain the Titan's left hand. Enraged, Thanos soon ripped the Cloak from his hand and used the Gauntlet to absorb an explosion caused by Iron Man and then redirected the blow towards the hero. telekinetically ripping apart a moon]] Eventually, Thanos was restrained through a carefully organized strategy of Star-Lord's and Mantis was able to immobilize the warlord before Iron Man and Spider-Man began removing the Gauntlet. As Iron Man and Spider-Man came close to slipping off the Gauntlet, Star-Lord, after realizing that Gamora had been killed (via Nebula's observations), repeatedly hit the Titan in a vengeful rage, breaking Mantis' hold on Thanos and allowing him to regain the Gauntlet. Thanos then used the mighty gauntlet to display the ultimate power of the Stones, using the Space Stone to allow the Reality Stone to move Titan's moon before then using the Power Stone to crush the moon to pieces and finally used the Space Stone again to pull the pieces to the planet, causing a shower of meteors to rain down upon the heroes. Thanos and Strange then dueled, with Thanos using the Gauntlet to fire a beam of energy courtesy of the Power Stone and then infused the Power Stone's energy into the Gauntlet to destroy Doctor Strange's use of the Mirror Dimension, after which he unleashed a black hole upon the sorcerer using the Space Stone, which Strange transmuted into butterflies. Thanos eventually won the altercation when he used the Power Stone to destroy all of Strange's copies by identifying the real one with the Soul Stone and then used the Space and Reality Stone to pull Strange while levitating and flying to further close the distance within them, thus resulting in Thanos subduing and choking Strange. Iron Man saved Strange and then battled Thanos one-on-one, after using some of his suit's nanotechnology to force Thanos' hand open, but the warlord's natural strength and rage allowed him to overpower Iron Man and rip the device off, regaining the ability to use the Gauntlet. He then defeated the hero by impaling him with his own metal dagger, but before the Titan could finish him off, Strange bartered the Time Stone for Stark's life. With his prize secured, Thanos left for Earth. completes the Infinity Gauntlet]] Arriving in Wakanda, Thanos used the five Stones to quickly dispatch his foes: knocking away Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Okoye with the Power Stone; restraining Black Widow with the Reality Stone; confining Bruce Banner in rock with the Space Stone; destroying Falcon's wings and bringing him down with the Space Stone; crushing War Machine with the Space Stone; and blocking Scarlet Witch's attempt to hold him back with the Space Stone; and undoing Vision and the Mind Stone's destruction with the Time Stone. Seizing Vision, Thanos tore the Mind Stone from Vision's android skull and completed the Infinity Gauntlet; however, he was struck by Thor's lightning. Thanos retaliated by shooting an energy beam from the Gauntlet, but Thor enchanted Stormbreaker with all his power and sliced through the beam. Thanos was cleaved in the chest by the Stormbreaker, but in spite of his wound, Thanos retained enough strength to snap his fingers, activating the Gauntlet, and eradicated half of all life in the universe. The sheer energy required for such a feat nearly overwhelmed him in his weakened state and cast Thanos' soul inside the Soul Stone, where he conversed with a young Gamora. The effort also severely damaged the Infinity Gauntlet itself, making any further use of the stones in battle a potential risk. Thanos soon transported himself to alien farmland with the Space Stone, resting and enjoying the sunrise or sunset as he stated he would. Endgame Thanos, knowing that the Infinity Stones would only tempt him into a lust for power and acknowledging that the Avengers would target them, turned their power inward and destroyed them, thus ensuring that the Decimation could never be undone. The energy wave released from the act, along with ravaging Thanos' left side, burned the already damaged Gauntlet even further, fusing it onto Thanos's arm. Ambush on Thanos Two days after he'd destroyed the Stones, Thanos was suddenly ambushed by the Avengers on Titan II. Once Captain Marvel and Bruce Banner had restrained the warlord, Thor used Stormbreaker to lob off Thanos' left hand only for Rocket to discover that the stones were missing. Once Thanos revealed that he'd destroyed them, an enraged Thor decapitated him. With all hope of undoing the Decimation seeming gone, the Avengers left the planet, leaving the charred and useless Infinity Gauntlet behind. Tony Stark's Gauntlet In 2023, the Avengers embarked on the Time Heist, wherein they collected past versions of the Infinity Stones from various timelines to revive Thanos' victims. When all six stones were brought back to their present, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Rocket used nanotechnology to forge a new Gauntlet. Though this new Gauntlet was able to shift its size to match its users, it lacked its Dwarven predecessor's durability, and did not provide the same manner of protection against the backlash caused by combining the stones. As a result, the energy of the Stones upon wearing the Gauntlet heavily burned Bruce Banner even before he'd accessed their power, causing damage to his entire right arm. Pushing through the pain, however, Banner was able to enact the Reversal of the Decimation, leaving the Gauntlet charred but still usable. No sooner had he done this did a past version of Thanos from 2014 launch the Attack on the New Avengers Facility, the Sanctuary II leveling the facility. The damaged Gauntlet fell to the lower levels along with Hawkeye who managed to spirit it away from several Outriders before he was confronted by a past version of Nebula who stole the Gauntlet only to then be slain by her future self and the past Gamora. When the two brought the Gauntlet to the surface, the Battle of Earth had broken out. When the Gauntlet was sighted, both sides began trying to claim it. Despite the best efforts of the Avengers, Thanos managed to acquire the Gauntlet. Before he could use the Stones, however, he was engaged one last time by Iron Man who managed to remove the Stones and assimilate them into the damaged Mark LXXXV armor. Using the Stones, Tony destroyed Thanos, taking the second Gauntlet with him, and the invading army. Without the Gauntlet's protection, however, the full power of the Infinity Stones proved too much for Tony and he perished soon thereafter.Avengers: Endgame Capabilities completes his collection of the stones]] The Infinity Gauntlet was specifically made to allow the wielder to channel the powers of all six Infinity Stones; it even allows the use of their powers in unison, such as using the Space Stone to send the Power Stone's energies to Titan's moon. The Stones seem to be drawn towards the Gauntlet, moving to one of its slots. Upon completion of the Gauntlet, the user is able to accomplish almost anything at whim—even wiping out half the universe with a snap of the fingers. Despite the great power it grants its wielder, the Gauntlet has a flaw: it must be clenched before the power of any Stone could be accessed. Additionally, the Gauntlet's wearer must possess a level of mental fortitude and physical strength capable of withstanding the severe strain caused by using even just one Infinity Stone. The Infinity Gauntlet is tremendously durable; able to withstand having all six infinity Stones embedded into it. However, Thanos using the power of all six Stones put too much strain on the Gauntlet, heavily damaging it, though it remained functional enough for Thanos to use the Stones to both heal himself and escape. The Gauntlet, though heavily damaged, would again survive yet another full-scale use of it when Thanos utilized it to destroy the Infinity Stones themselves. The aftermath of its use ended up fusing the Gauntlet to his arm and very likely permanently disabled it in the process. Tony Stark's own version of the Infinity Gauntlet would likewise prove to be incredibly durable but not as durable as the original, likely due to its Earthly origin. Bruce Banner suffered severe damage and burns even before he had accepted the full power of the Gauntlet, barely being able to pull off the snap to reverse Thanos' Decimation before passing out from its use. Nevertheless, it remained functional for further use despite sustaining heavy damage, just like the original. In addition, due to it being made of nanotech, the Stark Gauntlet was able to shift its mass to accommodate its wearer's bulk. Due to it being made from StarkTech, the Stark Gauntlet was compatible with rest of the Tony Stark's technology. This allowed him to use the nanotech of the Stark Gauntlet to shift the stones from Thanos, who currently wielded it, to hand off his own suit, the Mark LXXXV. Trivia *In the comics, the Infinity Gauntlet was originally a glove from Thanos' own armor modified to house the individual Infinity Gems. In the movies, the Infinity Gauntlet was specifically forged at Thanos' demand, and does not match the armor seen on his right hand when worn. *Due to the Infinity Stones receiving different colors from the original Infinity Gems seen in previous media, the color setup of the Infinity Gauntlet from the movies differs from the color configuration originally seen in the comics. *The Infinity Stones shown in the Gauntlet in Odin's Vault are fakes created by Asgardians, presumably to show how the item is supposed to look, although the order of the Stones is vastly different from Thanos' order or the original comic configuration. *Each stone's visual effects are unique, for example; when using the Time Stone, Thanos (just like Strange) had green rings encircle his arm, but while using the Power Stone, Thanos' fist would glow purple. Behind the Scenes *The Infinity Gauntlet prop from Thor was showcased at Comic-Con 2010, while Josh Brolin entered the stage wearing a fake Infinity Gauntlet glove at Comic-Con 2014. *After the release of Avengers: Age of Ultron, Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige confirmed that in the Marvel Cinematic Universe there were two Infinity Gauntlets and that the one Thanos retrieved was not in Odin's Vault.The Big Secret Behind The Infinity Gauntlet, According To Marvel's Kevin Feige *When asked how Stormbreaker could overpower the power of the completed Infinity Gauntlet, writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely suggest that Eitri is responsible because of his "Dwarven magic": He made both items and made it so that Stormbreaker is able to defeat the Infinity Gauntlet.Infinity War Spoilers: Screenwriters Go In-Depth on Making of Film *Regarding the Decimation, Christopher Markus has stated that the immense amount of energy of using all six Infinity Stones at once would kill anyone who attempts it, even with the Infinity Gauntlet, and "the strongest being in the universe has to be the one to do it," referring to Thanos. References External Links * * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Thor (film) Items Category:Thor (film) Weapons Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Weapons Category:Thor: Ragnarok Items Category:Thor: Ragnarok Weapons Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Weapons Category:Avengers: Endgame Items Category:Avengers: Endgame Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons Category:Odin's Vault